gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Chall Acustica
Chall Acustica is a Gundam Meister in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and coordinator in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. She formally piloted GNY-004 Gundam Plutone and currently coordinator/commander of Fereshte. Personality & Character When Chall was young, she was a shy, daring, and friendly to everyone. After the deaths of Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady, she lost her confidence as a Gundam Meister. Skills & Abilities Chall is a trained MS pilot. Next to Setsuna F. Seiei, she's the second youngest Gundam Meister in CB history. History Gundam 00P Selected for recruitment by Veda on the basis of her academic performance and her ranking in Power Loader competitions. Ruido Resonance believes that other qualities may have influenced Veda's arbitration. In a battle at the end of ''00P, ''Plutone's GN Drive malfunctions and forces Chall to eject with the core fighter. Concerned for her safety, teammates Ruido Resonance in Astraea and Marlene Vlady in Abulhool attempt to catch up to the runaway fighter, but the drive malfunctions and fires a concentrated blast of GN Particles within the surrounding area. Ruido and Marlene are unable to handle the concentrated blast of particles and are killed, while Chall's face is scarred and her hair is turned prematurely white. File No.14 - Sefer Rasiel Chall visited Moreno's medical office for her regular treatments. Chall, whose body has been bathed in an overdose of GN particles in the "Plutone Accident", had a heavy disability on her cells. Her telomeres are damaged, and regenerative treatment also can't be done. As it is said that cell division can't be done normally, without the ability to do renewal, she also can't live normally. 874 offered the nanomachines that repair the cell disorder. When the restoration of the telomeres is done, perpetual youth is achieved too. Moreno continued to study GN particle toxicology along with Chall's medical treatment. Gundam 00F Presently the commanding officer of Fereshte, having ceased active service as a Gundam Meister after that unfortunate incident that killed Ruidio and Marlene. Following the completion of the third generation Gundams, she obtained permission from Veda to set up a separate branch of Celestial Being known as Fereshte. In AD 2311, Chall Acustica, Eco Calore,and Sherilyn Hyde disbanded Fereshte and help Celestial Beings on the development of Gundam 00. Hixar and Hayana departed from Celestial Beings. Gundam 00I In chapter 10, Chall gives innovade medical treatment data made by Doctor Moreno to Telicyra Herfi to help his friend Leif Recitativo. Later on, she helps Telicyra sneak into Celestial Beings secret base to recruit Tieria Erde as one of the six comrades, but the mission failed when the E.S.F army attacked the base. Chall and the rest of the team escape in a small shuttle. Relationships Celestial Being Krung Thep Ruido Resonance Marlene Vlady Gundam Meister 874 Grave Violento Hixar Fermi Ian Vashti Fereshte Fon Spaak Eco Calore Sherilyn Hyde Hanayo Gallery Image:00pdeath.jpg|Chall realise her friends's death References External Links *Chall Acustica on Wikipedia (scroll down) Category:Anno Domini characters